


Everyone's Alive and Fine . . . Well Alive

by casisdeanscherrypie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Innocent, Love, M/M, Out, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, cas, starting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisdeanscherrypie/pseuds/casisdeanscherrypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Gabriel Dean and Cas have been uncomfortable unless there with there lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the past to present tense I have a bad habit of writing like that.

The door closes in the other room. Sam looked at his watch. Astonishingly it was 10:30. How Dean had been acting the past few weeks, it was unusual. So Sam assumed it was an intruder. Getting his gun he followed the sound of the footsteps. He heard Dean chuckling of all things weird he’s known or faced or heard in the past year this was by far the weirdest. As all the possibilities flooded into his mind (spell, potion, siren, witch) He went in to his room surprised and terrified to an extent. He saw his brother atop Cas kissing him passionately he stood there for a minute in shock. But before he could say something Dean took a minute to take his lips off Castiel, obviously in a thirst for more, and as Dean said to Sam, “Dude, do you mind”, Cas used what was left of his stolen grace to slam the door shut on Sam. He walked outside looking uncomfortable, he was also disturbed as to what was to happen next.  Thinking about how his brother acted around girls before. Crowley appeared. As he was about to make a snide comment.

  Sam said, “Seriously not now Crowley”

“What catch your brother having fun under the sheets with some girl?” He responded.

“No not exactly”, Sam said with a chill going down his spine.

Crowley looked away awkwardly for a second then looked back,” Oh come on, Moose, tell the old’ king of Hell what’s barking up your tree”.

“I would prefer not to, given the circumstances”, Sam walked away.

The rest of the night Sam did more research on the job they were taking the next day. The job they were working was in Beverley Hills, California. Repeatedly missing girls had gone missing. They would have to leave at dawn and prepare for a long drive. A long. Awkward. Drive.

The next morning they decided to stop at a little café for breakfast. When they sat down Cas and Dean were sitting very close together on one side of the booth. As Sam was sitting down they were chuckling and whispering to each other. Most likely dirty things. As Sam said, “Guys can you take a break for just a minute so we can order.”

Cas looked at him with a deadly serious expression, “Sorry, Sam, but that is not a possibility as of now.” As Cas said this dean started to kiss his neck and ear.

“Oh Sammy why don’t you make yourself useful and order for us”, as he was saying this he flashed he white grin, which matched perfectly with his green emerald eyes.

Seeing this this fake joy Sam couldn’t take it anymore he jumped up and stormed outside. Or so he thought as he stepped into the crisp wind he realized it wasn’t that crisp. He had appeared in a motel a mile away. He thought to himself who could have done this, but before he could think of anyone.

“Hello, Sammy”, it was Gabriel, “I heard you were getting annoyed with my and your brother.”

“Only Dean can call me Sammy. Also to be honest . . . Yes, but why do you care. . . Also how did you find out?”

There was a silent pause. “Never mind how I found out, Sammy,” Gabriel moved closer to Sam. “But I sense . . . your-r stressed.” As he said this to Sam he pushed his hair behind his ear.

“You don’t have to be stressed”, he whispered sensually into his ear.

Sam was getting tense. “What are you implying . . .” As Gabriel started to rub Sam’s back. Sam bit his lip. Gabriel lightly kissed Sam’s neck. Sam put his hand to Gabriel’s cheek. He leaned down to Gabriel’s lips and*ring* Sam glanced at his phone. It was Castiel he ignored it. As he turned to Gabriel who was standing across the room was looking innocently guilty in a good way almost. Sam took 4 long strides over to Gabriel and pressed his lips to his, violently, passionately, and longingly. Sam hasn’t expressed his love for anyone in weeks, months, it could even be a year. But to Sam nothing mattered now. As Gabriel kissed Sam perfectly (I mean he was an angel after all) Sam picked up the archangel and put him on the bed. Gabriel repositioned himself beginning to unbutton Sam’s red plaid flannel shirt.

“No”, started Sam. "Not Now, not today."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short.

Sam left.

The next days followed. Slowly dragging on. There was tension between Cas and Dean. They hadn’t kissed or touched each other since the night Sam walked in on them. Not because Sam found out but because on this job it’s been nonstop. I mean Dean and Cas still slept together, like in the same bed, Well Dean slept Cas just laid there with his eyes closed not really sleeping and enjoying Dean, but they haven’t done much more than a short quick kiss.

Sam only knew this because he hasn’t slept that much. Two things were keeping him up at night: researching the hunt and Gabriel. . . Sam was not confident or supporting his heart for wanting Gabriel. But he still wanted to see him. At this point it’s causing Sam pain. As soon as the job was over( which he was this close to just ditch it he knew Dean and Cas wouldn’t mind) he was going to pray or somehow summon Gabriel as soon as he got back.

               


	3. Chapter 3

 

            Turns out it was a ghoul, they successfully beheaded it and started home. Dean let Sam drive, in result to this he sat in the back with Cas. They made out half the trip, which made it extremely awkward for Sam, though they were asleep now. Sam’s cell buzzed. He answered. It was Gabriel. Sam answered.

                “Hey, uhhh, Sammy,” He sounded nervous, “um . . . are you by any chance going to be at the bunker?”

                “That depends . . . Also how do you even know where the bunker is? Wait was Cas babbling a prayer to god but somehow you heard it and pinned pointed Cas.” Sam said skeptically.

                “Bingo,” He said with enthusiasm,” Anyway,” he took a shyer and serious tone, “Remember a week ago at that motel,” How could he not. “I was wondering you said not then, but what about now?”

                Sam’s heart beated rapidly. Trying not to sound at all desperate he said, “Yes sure I’m almost back to the bunker.” He said this a bit quicker than he wanted to. “Let’s not stay at the bunker though Dean and Cas have been . . . frantic lately.”

                “Ok Sam.” He hung up after that.

                A bead of sweat ran down Sam’s forehead. He was a bit nervous, just because he hasn’t been with anyone for a while and has never been with a male.

  _2 hours later_

                He woke Cas and Dean up. As they got out of the impala, Cas obviously whisper something in Deans ear. A second later they ran to Dean’s bedroom. Sam closed his eyes and prayed to Gabriel _Please I’m sick and tired of my brother and Castiel take me to the nearest motel._ Gabriel was only in the other room but he obeyed.

                Sam opened his eyes he was in a one bedroom motel. He saw Gabriel next to him. Without doing anything else Sam threw himself at Gabriel as soon as their lips touched they both let out a soft moan.


	4. Should I continue

Sorry I'm writing this on my phone but I think I'm ending this fic comment if you want it continue sorry


End file.
